Forum:Episode layout
At the moment we have several variations of episode pages. Some do and don't have guest star info, and some have links to Fancast and Hulu in the infobox. We should probably decide on a layout so all of our episodes look the same. I realize that we are still in the process of adding guest star info - but we should choose one way of displaying the information. Just for kicks I put Template:Ep-nav at the bottom of this vttbots episode and it looks ok. I know its repetitive of the info in the infobox, but I think it gives a easier way to go through episodes. And by the way - I'm just wondering what site you got the uncredited co-star info from? I can't find it for voyage. — Mary (talk) 22:53, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Whenever I think of a change I'd like to implement, I always do it to "The Reluctant Stowaway" first, then I apply it to the rest of the episode pages when I get time. In my mind, that page is the standard that I'd like all the episode pages to adhere to. As for the performer info, it came from the IMDb. I feel very strongly about keeping performer info out of the infobox and having it in the reference section as I've done here. I also like the convenience of being able to watch the episode I'm reading about with just one click. I don't see the value in having redundant navigation at the bottom of articles, but I'm not totally against it either. -- Connor Cabal 11:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks for the IMDb info. I like how you organized the Reluctant Stowaway. I will try to change the Voyage and Land of the Giants to copy those. I'm just curious, do you have any suggestions on what we should do for missing sections? Say for example i'm creating a voyage episode page, and I don't have any references. Do I skip that section entirely or create a heading for that section with no info under it? Personally I would skip the heading because I feel that having no info makes for a strange layout. Maybe we could have the heading with a template under it reading: "This article has no references. Please help the Irwin Allen Wiki by expanding this page." References are just an example. If we had a template like that, I wouldn't add it to existing articles just new ones that we created. Any how thats just an idea. — Mary (talk) 20:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :I would like to stick with a standard layout, even if we don't have data to put under a heading immediately. Some kind of placeholder is fine. -- Connor Cabal 21:40, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I made a simple template at Template:Noref that looks like: Any questions, comments or concerns? — Mary (talk) 02:57, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. -- Connor Cabal 03:01, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I don't know if this should be a new topic or not, but this seemed like a goodplace for it. I've just started editing some of the pages and I had some questions regarding uniformity of names. Should Jupiter 2 be italicized? I think it should be like any other ship would be. Is it written The Robot or the Robot, and is the the part of the link? I think it should be the Robot, with Robot being the only link. I also would suggest that John Robinson be referred to as a Professor instead of a Doctor. Except for one or two mentions, he was exclusively called by the title Professor, and that's how he introduced himself. Thanks! FK3FK3 17:12, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :At the moment, the Irwin Allen Wiki doesn't have any guidlines for that sort of thing, although when I edit an article I try to italicize the ships (Seaview, Jupiter 2, Poiesidon ect). And I agree 100% with you about the Robot and Professor Robinson. I hope this helped! — Mary (talk) 21:30, 30 September 2008 (UTC)